The Incredibles 3
by FlaminDead
Summary: Right after the Incredibles defeated 'Screenslaver', they must now endure a series of tests against an all-elite villainous group that broke out of prison. Former allies and rivals meet at opposite ends, a serum developed to manipulate a super's mind and soul, and the band of heroe combating with the villains with the whole world at their hands. MINOR SPOILERS FROM INCREDIBLES 2!
1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note: Hey everybody, FlaminDead here with an Incredibles fanfic! Man, I just watched Incredibles 2 just a day after its release and it was amazing. Still cannot believe that it took them 14 years to make a sequel, so now we will have to wait another 14 years for the third movie to complete the trilogy lol. If you haven't already, watch the movie, it was one of my favourites this year. Anyways, back to the fanfic, this takes place immediately after the end of Incredibles 2 and I just want to say, it does include some unused or unfamiliar characters. As mentioned in the summary/title of the fanfic, we have Xerek. Xerek was actually supposed to be the main villain for the first movie but was later scrapped, due to the producers liking Syndrome more. However, they did use Xerek in a comic book, but I found myself intrigued by his backstory and character, so he will be the main antagonist for this fanfic. Also, I included a character by the name of Cascade. If you search up "Lou Romano Incredibles Concept Art" on Google, the first link is his blog, and there were artworks of early villains, and I happened to come across the Aquaman-like villain. Her inclusion will be important, as you guys will read in this chapter and many more.**

 **Also, I am extremely sorry for reposting this! I tried updating the chapter numerous times earlier but the function kept failing on me but worked on my other fanfics, so I panicked, lmao!**

 **Alright, FlaminDead, enough talking, let's let the readers actually do what they were supposed to do...read the fanfic, not the author's note! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

The Incredibles just dropped off Tony Rydinger at the movies, speeding to catch the criminals shooting at the cops.

"What a day!" Mr. Incredible says, excited that heroes are legal again. "Violet, when does this movie start?"

"6:30 sharp," Violet exclaims. It is now 6:25 PM, with the sun dawning, bright pink sky in view.

"Alright, hold tight, everyone!" The strongman yells out, stepping on the gas, nearing up to the car. Whatever the reason may be for the police chase had to be known later, because it was just the matter of stopping these guys and getting to the movie pronto. Mr. Incredible drove the car to the side of the assailants as they started to target the Parr's family car. Everyone except Elastigirl and and Mr. Incredible ducked down with Dash and Violet protecting Jack-Jack from the shattering glass. Dash sticks his head up for a quick second, but his mother stretches her arm out to put his head down.

"Stay down!" she says. Mr. Incredible rams the car onto the side as the flexible woman reaches out and knocks out the gunner.

"No, no," yells out the driver, "not me too! Let me free! I'm as pure as snow, I just had to drive them wherever they wanted me to."

"Pull over then, kiddo." Mr. Incredible yells out. The assailant pulls over, and Bob follows suit. "Watch this," Bob says to his family with a wink. They all snicker and look at what he would do to the driver. "I'll let you go, buddy!" he says to the kid driver. "You are just a young guy who was pressured to drive those fools, right? So how about I let you free, no scratches, no record, nothing at all?"

The driver looks up in confusion but was sighing out of relief. "Wait, are you for real?" he asks. Bob starts to laugh so hard which the kid did not know what to think of. Bob stops laughing and simply says "Not really", punching the kid right on the temple. The family were laughing in the background due to how the assailant's driver reacted to such news.

"BOB!" Helen yells out. "IT'S 6:28 PM! LET'S GET GOING NOW!" Bob gives the attacker and his driver to the police to handle, as the cops give a profound smile, perhaps a gesture of thanking him for capturing those guys. It's been a long time since Bob last seen those faces on the police. He runs over to the car, starts up the engine, and starts to drive at high speed.

"So how was that, guys?" Helen asks the family. "Our first crime resolved since superheroes were legal again."

"Awesome!" Dash responds.

"Ya ya ya, thbpbpthpt!" Jack-Jack says out loud. The family laughs out of his cuteness, as they finally reach the movie theatre. They all remove their costumes to wear their day-to-day clothes, and right after, Violet runs out of the car with Dash to watch the movie with Rydinger.

"Have a great time, kids!" Helen yells out to her children. "Thanks, mom!" Dash and Violet both say at the same time. They join Tony before he entered inside to watch the movie. It just leaves Bob, Helen, and Jack-Jack in the car. The superbaby is already fast asleep, which technically leaves the happily married couple to discuss.

"It was just so crazy," Helen tells her husband. "I lead a mission and stop a villain. But obviously, I had help." She looks at Bob and smiles as she says this, alluding to how he, Lucius, and the kids helped defeat Evelyn Deavor. She stretched her neck out to kiss him on the cheek.

"That girl was something though," Bob says out of curiosity. "What was that thing she put on us? Hypnotic goggles?"

"Well, yeah," Helen exclaims. "She was extremely intelligent and deceiving though. I had fully trusted her, and she made the greatest technology. Heck, I'll give it to her. What she did was extraordinary!"

"I can definitely agree with that," Bob states, even though he hasn't seen much of Evelyn's work. "But I am so proud of you, honey. You saved the world. And I even saw the media outlets, people LOVE you! Even the little ones look up to you." Bob was fully invested in support of his wife's performance as a hero, impressed at her capabilities. They both passionately kiss on the lips, but it was much longer than they would usually do in public, a mere 15 seconds. "So, how about we take this home, where we can get much closer to the view?" Bob asks her, with a sly look.

"View?" Helen asks in sarcastic curiosity. She snickers as she says "What view?"

Bob laughs from her sense of humor and tries to play along. "Why, the view of the city, of course!" he says. "There's a tower, you do know that, right? You probably have missed it while you were on your mission." Helen giggles, seeing why she married that man. His sense of humor, sensibility, pride, honour, and his undying love. She always looks at him like it was the day they married. He was still so dear for her, even if they got in many, many fights and did not look at some things the same, but at the end of the day, she was glad to be considered 'Mrs. Incredible'.

"Oh really?" she wonders. "Well, how about we skip the movies and take a tour of the city?" She says that close to his ear with a smirk, eyeing Bob and rubbing his shoulder. "Oh, I'll be glad to do that!" Bob glees in excitement, revving up the engine and drives off with a huge grin in his face. They both laugh as they drive away from the theatre.

Meanwhile, in a small prison isolated from the commotion and the city where the ship has crash landed, it was dark, but not to the extent of lack of visibility. There was a guard with 5 cells in the perimeter, and 5 men and women in each cell that sleep on the hard, cold beds with dirty, clogged toilets. A slender woman walks in with navy blue heels, attractive long legs, and a black velvet below-the-knees skirt that accented her look. She wore a black tight shirt that matched her bottom outfit. Her naturally long, platinum blonde hair was let out loose, and her green eyes always had others endeavouring for her love. She was an embodiment of sex, considered by those who has seen her then and now. She walks over to the guard, who finds himself attracted and pleased by her. She touches him, sliding her fingers up and down his muscular chest, and grabs him by the collar of his uniform, allowing him to smell her mesmerizing scent. She blows a kiss to him, and pays him a certain amount of bail money to free one of the imprisoners. She walks over, looking at her individual. She was looking for a short, bald, 200 year-old man with a significant amount of aging features; but his looks should not confuse anyone, as he is one of the smartest men in the world. He has developed a project that can extend life expectancies, but in reality, he wants to take everything down with him when he dies. The woman's heels click as she walks towards the last gate, meeting this man.

"Good evening, Mr. Xerek," the woman starts off. "I suppose you are having a splendid evening."

"Indeed," he says "I am having a wonderful time. I heard about the Screenslaver."

"Oh, yes," she replies "but the Incredibles are back in town, as you may already know." With the news, Xerek looks in disgust, especially since he has had a previous relationship with Helen.

"The Parrs," he says, sticking his tongue out. "Can't believe that foolish woman Helen. She should be with me, not that piece of garbage. Get me out of here!" He demands the woman to get the keys from the guard, who is still staring at her. She leans to him to keep him more distracted so that she can grab the keys right from his shirt pocket. She walks back to the cell to unlock the door, freeing Xerek.

"Thank you, woman." he says with a firm handshake. "So, everyone in the world is still afraid of me?"

"Surprisingly, yes," the woman said with confidence. "They all know what you are capable of doing!"

"I see," the short man responds. "Well, for the past 10 years, I was stuck in this stinkhole, but I have been plotting. You see, I have money, power, and I consider myself a major influence. I have yet to conquer the world and win her heart. Together, her and I can be a 'superteam'." With that comment, the woman frowns, obviously having some sort of attraction to him. He continues "But in order for me to conquer the world, I shall destroy all city hopes. What I mean by that is I must kill all supers. But to win Helen's heart, I should take the one thing she loves the most. The baby."

"Wait, what?" the woman stammers, nervousness in her voice. "Sir, I believe that baby has powers as well. 17 of them, I counted. We shall provoke som-"

"Excellent." he interrupts. "I recall developing a serum that overtakes the soul and mind of a person. That's why The Underminer and Bomb Voyage work for me here." The woman looks over to the first two cells nearest to the guard and sees the insane mime weeping in French and the mole man trying to use his mechanical arms to punch his way through the ground to no success. The woman also witnessed another female and male that looked familiar. The woman walked over to the guard's desk to read the files of the other two prisoners. "Hmm, let's see…" she thinks to herself as she starts to read:

"Cell 03, short, man, glasses, pretty angry. Was imprisoned due to using a firearm to shoot at his boss. Sentenced for 1 year. American. Name: Gilbert Huph.

Cell 04, 6 foot 1, female, dangerous. Stopped by an unknown hero for attempting to overflood the city. Sentenced for 7 year. British. Name: Cassidy Curry. Alias: Cascade."

The woman looks in shock over who she sees and walks to Xerek. "We should get them out as well," the diabolical man claims. "Even that one" as he points towards Gilbert. "I have a plan for him, especially since he has worked with 'Mr. Incredible' but does not know of it." Xerek smiles as she unlocks the door for all the prisoners. "Kind sir, come over here" Xerek politely asking Huph to come to him. "You will be a valuable person in my team, and someone with your intelligence, except that we do have myself and the woman over there with extraordinary skills, could help me. There's a common enemy between you and I. Mr. Incredible!"

Gilbert Huph looks in confusion. "Mr. Incredible?" he asks, laughing at the fact that Xerek was trying to convince that Mr. Incredible was a horrible person. "Why, I love that guy! What can be so bad about him?"

"I've heard about your case. You got injured at Insuricare, and realized who that man who injured was. He had super strength but a government agent wiped your memory. Do you recall an employee named Bob Parr?"

"Oh," Huph said in annoyance. "Yes...Parr was a 'special' case. He could not listen to any of my demands, and told his customers about the company's inner holdings." Xerek looks eye level to the man.

"Ah, so I see that Dicker wiped a part of your memory. An idiot indeed. Well, Huph, I do want to tell you a secret but promise you won't tell." Huph crosses his heart and shakes the hand of Xerek. "Well," Xerek continues, "we are a group of villains, and based on who you are and how intelligent, greedy, corrupt, and callous you are, you can become a villain yourself. You might be wondering, well, why should you trust us? Because Bob Parr is Mr. Incredible."

And with that being said, Gilbert looks in shock, wide-eyed, but was starting to get red, shaking his head violently. Fuming, he said "Oh...Parr, Parr, Parr. He has messed with the wrong guy. Time for him to get what's coming to him: I should hurt him so bad that insurance cannot cover his costs, and that he does not recover from any injury. Count me in." Xerek starts to laugh with evil intentions as the others smile.

"Soon," the Underminer claims, "all will tremble before us!"

"Oui, oui! (Yes, yes!)" Bomb Voyage says with emphasis. "Ensemble, nous serons victorieux! (Together, we shall stand victorious!)"

The Underminer flat out punches the guard so that he doesn't witness their escape. "Superb punch you got there, little man" says Cascade. She wore a skintight black catsuit with holes cut through her left leg. She had a distinguishable mole on the side of her face and a trident was her primary weapon. She was shaped like an hourglass, agile, and had long legs that were used for a competitive advantage. The platinum blonde woman then talks with Xerek secretively.

"There is a hidden room down under," she tells him "It's in Cell 04, so maybe we can get Bomb Voyage to defuse a bomb." Xerek nods and approaches Bomb Voyage.

"Alright, we can get out of here from down under Cell 04. There is a secret room that can make us get out of here. Bomb Voyage, place a bomb to break through the weak concrete."

"Sûr, (Sure,)" the Frenchman said as he walks towards Cell 04. He grabs one of his bombs and sets it on the cold surface, lights up a match, and transfer the fire to the bomb's rope. The fire burns through the rope and ignites the bomb, to which a small explosion is witnessed. The 6 villains look down to see a long way down, a kilometer long blue tunnel if you would say, lit up with white lights. There is a ladder that descending to the secret room, which was their only way to get down, because jumping down would result in a gruesome death. Cascade and the woman take off their heels and throw it down the tunnel. Cascade climbs down first, looking down to ensure that she doesn't misstep. The Underminer follows suit, then Bomb Voyage, and finally, Gilbert Huph.

The woman and Xerek converse before they head down as well. "Thank you," Xerek says with a smug look on his face. "What did you say your name was?"

The woman looks over to him with a smile, saying "Mirage. Pleased to meet you."

Xerek grins, goes on his knee, grabs Mirage's hand and kisses it. "Shall we?" he asks. Mirage nods and heads down the ladder. As she starts to climb down, Xerek hears police sirens approaching the station. He starts to chuckle, amused that the cops are still after him for all those years.

"Oh, this is going to be interesting. Bomb Voyage, throw up your larger explosive and you all should catch me as I am about to jump down."

Bomb Voyage, with great precision and power, throws up a small shaped bomb that was extremely powerful, severely hurting anyone who was 500 metres away from it. Xerek jumps down, flying down in high speeds. He is caught by Bomb Voyage and Cascade, as Huph and the Underminer start digging holes on a wall since there was a strong defensive metal door in front of them. They managed to dig a large hole for everyone to fit in 15 seconds before the bomb explodes. The villainous group walk in the tunnel hole to get to the other side of the metal door. The bomb explodes, the guard flying in air from the explosion. The guard flies and lands at the ocean.

"293," a cop says as he drives up the road to see the isolated jail now in rubble. "We have an explosion at the 293 prison. I repeat, we have an explosion at the 293 prison. We need reinforcements, now." Parking, he runs over to see if any dead bodies or body parts were dismembered from the detonation. He was glad that he had found no one hurt, but did see the guard's body at the ocean, floating.

He says in disbelief "Ah, crap", running over to save the guard before he drowns. He jumps in the water, swims to get him back to shore, and tries to perform CPR, but it was too late. He was filled with an excessive amount of water. The cop uses his walkie-talkie, alerting the cops a sentence that has never been said in the cities: "Guys, contact the supers. Looks like we got ourselves in a major problem…"

* * *

 **And that concludes the first chapter of this fanfic! Phew, you guys made it to the bottom, I am shook. Well, I do hope you guys enjoyed this length chapter, as this is the first time I actually wrote something Pixar-related. I'm planning to write once a week, but for this upcoming week, I do have exams so expect the next chapter to come out during the week late. But, to keep you posted, follow me or follow this fanfic to stay tuned. If you do have any questions about this fanfic or even about myself, PM me, I don't bite. And most importantly, leave a review so that I see what you guys think of the chapter, what did you hate, and if you think I should delete this chapter and never show myself in the Incredibles Community...just kidding, but seriously, do leave your candid opinions of this chapter, as it will help me understand your reactions because that's my job really, to do what I like and entertain you guys! Anyways, it's time for me to head out and study, so thanks again for reading and I will see you all later ;)**


	2. Root of All Evil

**Author's Note: Hello, Incredifans! It's great to come back with another chapter for you guys to read, especially after my exams. This means that updates will most likely be 1-3 times a week, so woo! A huge thanks for all of you that have read, followed, and favorited this fic. I never got a huge number of views since the day I first joined, so I appreciate the support. I did make a huge mistake in the previous chapter. I wrote that Xerek was imprisoned for over 45 years, but he is really imprisoned for 10 years. Now then, let's address the elephant in the room. Why is Syndrome not in this story? Why is Mirage a villain? To answer your questions, I will say this...there are a LOT of plot twists in this fanfic. I had this mindset that the first chapter I wrote was to try evoke confusion and thinking, which I THINK I did. The explanation of Mirage's betrayal to return to the bad side will be further explained in a later chapter. Regarding Syndrome's appearance, this chapter is going to give a subtle hint as to if Syndrome will appear or not. If you can figure out what the hint is, you've earned yourself a cookie! I will put a poll on my profile related to this so do vote (I already know the answer but it's fun to see what you guys think of this)! :D Without further ado, Chapter 2!**

* * *

Xerek and his team of villains walk away from the metal door, smirking at the damages done for their first villainous act as a group. Mirage's heels quickly click across the hallway, going in front of everyone. In front of the group, another door is seen, this time with a required handprint to enter the room. The seductive lady places her left hand on the handprint scanner, to which it correctly identifies the hand, thus unlocking the door. The door leads to a moving walkway that travels at a fast speed. The group steps on it, quickly moving from the ruins of the police station to an underground location.

"Here we are, De Soto Island." Mirage said as she looks on her GPS. Out of the group, Mirage is the only one who is familiar with this location. De Soto Island is notorious for its large volcano, which takes up more than 50% of the land. It is an abandoned island due to the lack of resources for the inhabitants at the time. This island is also known by The Unforgivables, a Xerek-formed league of supervillains, as a place to scheme, loathe, and discuss about heroes in underground lairs that have a vast majority of resources to operate such as electricity, nutrients, and shelter.

The villains walk inside the room, which includes three couches, a coffee table, a computer with a holographic projector, and gadgets that have never been used before such as a robotic hand that can reform into a robot suit, a pair of gauntlets, and a pocket watch with a stopper. With the exception of Xerek and Mirage, the group is in awe of what they see, but are also curious as to the reasons of their hideout.

"So this is where you guys meet up to discuss evil plots, I suppose," Gilbert Huph says, raising his eyebrows and smiling.

"Precisely," Xerek responded. "It is one of my many owned lands. Here, you will meet more of The Unforgivables, a group of men and women that I formed. Bomb Voyage, Underminer, and Cascade are some of my most prominent members. You will meet other supervillains unheard of: Anna Mal, Nero, Abunai, The Sorcerer, and more that come from around the world. Anna Mal, Zero, Abunai, and The Sorcerer are fundamental in my plans as I will explain.

"Anna Mal is an exquisite yet petite female, but her looks shall not have you fooled, for she is as fierce as a lion, both figuratively and literally. I injected an acid that allows the host to transform into different animals using her train of thought, hence why she can be a dominating figure. Nero, such a diabolical fellow. His craft is highly considered by many heroes and villains because of the abilities to alter time, space, and teleportation. It is why he is extremely feared whenever he is around; the ability to slow down or stop time completely to strike, or to create or delete space such as to use it as an advantage, is what those against him fear. Abunai, Japanese for the word 'dangerous'. She has caused many casualties and injuries with her weapons of mass destruction, hence why some cities over the world are ghost towns. Without her robot suit, however, is when she is vulnerable, but no one has been able to get her out of the suit. Lastly, The Sorcerer is the one of the most important villains in the universe due to his formidable talents in wizardry. Levitation, ability booster, and shielding are just some of his 'magic tricks'. There would have been a 5th key member...Syndrome, but I am not sure where he went off to."

"His cape got caught by a plane's motors, sir," said Mirage. "The information spread like wildfire."

"Ah," Xerek responded. He starts to walk to the holographic projector, which automatically turns on. "I see. Well, time to discuss. Villains, come in."

An army of ten distinguishable villains walk in the room with shallow smiles that betrays all innocence. Four of them were ahead of the pack, and they fit Xerek's descriptions of the fundamental members. Anna Mal, as he described, is indeed small and delicate with ferocious red hair with dark red lipstick. She dons a grey T-shirt underneath a black leather jacket with black biker pants. On the side of her neck is a tattoo of a parrot, which serves as an example of irony due to the parrot being able to mimic other sounds. Nero is an African American figure that dresses in a flamboyant purple patterned suit. Outside of business formalities, he would carry the pocket watch with a stopper whilst wearing a silver steampunk outfit that is accompanied by a plague doctor mask and top hat of the same colour. Abunai was of Japanese descent, dressing in a hakama outfit complete with headband to keep her hair up. When in combat, however, she uses a cyan robotic suit that is assorted with weapons such as kunai knives, shurikens, and machine gun. She uses those as her primary weapons because they are least likely to kill a person, as she feels guilty of committing murder, but is forced to do so. Lastly, The Sorcerer fit a stereotypical criteria of a wizard: old, big-bearded, and donning a dashing monocle but often tied his grey hair back. The Brit was as old as Xerek, two hundred years of age, but moved as if he was a twenty year old. He wears a long, black jacket with a white collared shirt and a black tie that is complemented with black jeans. In addition to, his pair of off-white gauntlets were the key to his witchcraft; if they were to be removed, he is practically useless.

"Good evening, madams and gents," The Sorcerer welcomed with a booming voice.

"Bonsoir (Good evening)," Bomb Voyage replies back, shaking the hand of the magician firmly.

"The commodities are excellent, Xerek!" Nero spoke with clarity and excitement.

"Tashikani! (Indeed!)" added Abunai, who definitely had a anime-like voice.

"So, what are we doing here?" Anna Mal asked Xerek and Mirage.

"Excellent question!" Xerek responded. "I am certainly enthusiastic to answer that. Heroes are legal again in countries, thanks to Winston Deavor who fought hard to live his goal to bring them back. The Incredibles defeated the Screenslaver, otherwise known as Evelyn Deavor, and I am certainly positive that the new hopefuls as well as supers from all over the world have battled and have been superior to us. I here was imprisoned for over 10 years for my plan to destroy the world and to utilize the energy of my lover, Helen Parr, otherwise known as the despicable Elastigirl. But I have improvised of a plan. A plan that can ultimately end the reign of supers once and for all. I formulated that supers have never battled more than one of us, but I also theorized that they equally have of many supers as we have of us. This is when the toxicating part comes in play. During my time in prison, I have brewed up a serum that can manipulate one's mind and soul. How do I know it works? Well, because I am Xerek, a rich man who knows when things function well and when they don't. If we capture some supers and inject the serum into their bodies, they will plead allegiance to the Unforgivables!"

"Uh, Xerek?" Cascade nervously asks. "Is there an anti-serum to this?" As soon as the aqua woman asks this, Xerek chuckles at her.

"Of course not. Precisely, what does happen is that the serum happens to run on time; 8 hours to be exact. If they are not injected with a syringe full of it or do not consume it, then they return back to their normal states. The serum is calibrated so that it only makes one join the dark side. Not a single trace of goodness. Targeting the weaker and newer heroes would be the most effective idea since they are prone to attacks. With their allegiance, the serum makes them more powerful, badder, better, and thus will help take down the world with me!" Xerek maniacally laughs while the room of villains is full of concerned looks on their faces.

"The end of the world?" Mirage asks out of fear. "What about us?"

"Ha!" the cunning man scoffs. "We will all go down together. Life is not precious. Not at all. You don't realize it until you lose everything, until you see nothing is worth living for after a certain while. I'm 200 years old! I am tired of being immortal! Kids dreaming to living eternally are ridicul-"

His comments of what would happen to the world draws an irate Nero to jump at Xerek, only to be stopped by others, so that no one gets harmed.

"You cannot do that!" Nero yells. "Yes, I understand that we are villains and pleaded our allegiance, but as far as I know, my purpose is not to die for nothing, you moron! I have a life, and so does everyone else here. We have reasons to live and be a villain, whether it is to show the world our side of the story, get money, or to atone for our sins by fighting off others. Maybe society misinterpret us, our actions, and why we commit to evil. The only reason why I am here is because you just targeted me just like how you targeted that short man with glasses and will attempt to make him your pet project! You're pathetic, Xerek. You should have died earlier and never extended your life…"

Thus, an awkward silence ensues. Never has one exposed such honesty and a form of betrayal to the intelligent Xerek. In his mind, Nero knew he was still a human that was unfortunately enforced by the laws of maliciousness. The group of villains hold back Nero as Xerek is glad to see a weak soul right in front of him.

"Mirage," Xerek says as he looks on into Nero's eyes. "Bring me the syringe. Now. As for you men and women, do your job or else, I will make sure you guys will go out before my demise."

That being said, the group of villains attack the anti-hero with grimacing expressions. They strap him to a chair, securing every bolt tightly so that he cannot urge to escape. Nero tries to fight the straps but is unsuccessful at his attempts. On his hand, Xerek carries a syringe filled with a yellow, opaque substance.

"It is so great to see you like this." Xerek whispers loudly. "You are still my pet project from the day I first found you. And you have now made a grave mistake. 8 hours is all it will be. Gruelling pain with darkness consuming you. For shall you be the first victim of 'The Delirium', any final words, pretty boy?"

No words come out of Nero's mouth, but it is noticed in his face that was better explained than a thousand words: upset of his suffering, regretful of what he has done, and hoping for a quick and painless transformation.

"Very well, then." Xerek continues. "Have a nice ride." Thus, Xerek inserted the syringe into the victim's arm, pressing down on the material. Nero starts to scream due to the excruciating pain stemming from the harmful substance. By the time Xerek depleted the liquid, Nero was out cold. The darkness started to overtake his body, as his skin went pale.

"Anyone else?" Xerek wonders. The remaining villains quickly nodded, crystal clear that they fear the intelligent, rich man more than anyone.

"Perfect," he continues. "Wheel him to the safe room. Mirage, I need to discuss with you." All of the villains except the svelte woman transport Nero to the corridors, whispering amongst each other. Mirage, shocked by the events, timidly walks up to Xerek, who sits on the couch. He lights up a Cuban cigar and puts it in his mouth, inhaling an enormous amount of tobacco as it travels down to his lungs. He notions if she wants a cigar or a drink, to which she nods.

"Listen," Xerek starts off. "You are a core member of the league. Your input, beliefs, values, and opinions matter to me the most, besides my own. What Nero said was an example of hypocrisy, unbeknownst to the world's dark secrets. I understand that we are humans, but we play the role that is associated with grim, evil, and hatred. But I do have an intriguing question for you, child...am I too vile or too 'scary'?"

"No, sir." Mirage replied with a smile, but it was sensed that she said it out of horror and agitation.

"Good," he answered back. "I was born like this. Moving along, I understand that you are technologically skilled, so I need you to help me out sincerely with this operation. That CEO guy, we need to change him entirely. He will not do us any favours with his size and there is only space for a certain amount of intelligent people in town, and he would not belong in the fray. We need to provide him with essential powers!" He stands up and walks around, while Mirage opens up her tablet to show a picture of the Incredibles, the future supers, and Frozone on the holographic projector. Xerek groans in an act of dislike.

"Oh, those supers. When will they ever learn? They never quit, do they? I affirm that this ordeal will be something they have never experienced, including that family. Speaking of which, tell me more about them."

Mirage sighed, as she once was on their good side, but after returning to her former job as an assistant to villains, they quietly drifted apart. "I do believe you have heard of Mr. Incredible and his resume. They have three kids: Dash, Violet, and Jack-Jack. Each one is unique in their own way: Dash is associated with speed, Violet is known for invisibility and

force field generation, and Jack-Jack has a vast list of powers. I consider him to be the strongest super in existence then and now."

"Ah, the Jack-of-all-trades!" Xerek said in amusement. "Interesting. If I can somehow get to that baby, then he would be instrumental in world domination. Am I right, dear?"

Mirage shifts in her seat, noticeably uncomfortable with the situation. "Sure… Are we seriously killing their kids?"

"I wouldn't say that necessarily." Xerek responded. "We can say it more as an abrupt, harmless way to end life. Do you have any pertaining issues with that, madam?" She slowly nods.

"Superb. I have developed a team of engineers to help implant large-distance thermobaric fuel-air explosives across the world. It will completely wipe civilization as well as destroy the planet entirely. All it requires is a press on a button. Now you might be wondering, why could I not just press it now? Simple, I am out for revenge. It would be hypocritical of me to commit mass genocide without letting everyone around the world giving a fight to protect themselves. I want to see them suffer, just like Nero. Tears flowing down their faces, going on their knees to beg me for mercy. I quite enjoy that!" He starts to laugh maniacally.

"Syndrome told me something before his untimely death. He had security cameras at his base, and noticed many flaws involving you, in particular, helping the supers. I will give you a second chance to redeem yourself but if you ever pull a similar stunt, my dear...Oh, you do not want to know what I could be capable of. Understood?" Mirage nods in agreement with a sorrow look in her eyes.

"Good. Go check on the groupmates; it's best that we get them together and inform them of the ultimate plan. This is going to be classic, Mirage! Just you wait on it!" He yells out as Mirage walks out of the room.

Back in the city, as Bob and Helen were about to drive off to the house, Helen's cell phone buzzes. She picks up the call and listens to the caller.

"On it, we'll meet you there. Okay, bye." She ends the call, but rolls her eyes. "A part of me wishes we were never heroes. Winston wants us to come to his office. Sounds like a big problem, actually."

"Ah man!" Bob exclaims. "You have got to be kidding me. Villains never stop their antics, huh?" He chuckles at the thought of the villains' perseverance. He makes a U-turn and drive up the street to DevTech. As they were driving, they listened to some jazzy music, letting out some shoulder shrugs along to the musical beat. As they arrive at the parking lot of the building, the couple walks out with their super costumes, wearing huge smiles on their faces. They walk inside to Winston's office to find him whistling a new tune. As he approached the end of the tune, Bob and Helen were amazed at the tune yet curious as to what it is.

"How'd you like that?" Winston says with heavy enthusiasm. "It's called 'The Glory Days' and it was actually written as a theme for the Incredibles and Frozone team! Anyways, I got some good news and some bad news. Which would you like to hear first?"

"I guess we can go with the good news first," Helen answered with a grin.

"Perfect!" Winston screams out loud, thus scaring the two. "First, I would like to congratulate you guys on becoming legal once again! You saved the city and myself, although I cannot believe what Evelyn did. Anyways, let me cut to it, you guys have your first mission already set up for you! How cool is that?"

"Alright there, Bob Odenkirk," Bob says. "What's the bad news?"

"Well…" Winston starts off uneasily. "That's the bad news. Your first mission is a bit of a doozy. Miles away from the city, a bomb detonated at a local prison where one of the guards got killed. It was unknown what necessarily happened, especially since those who were imprisoned got their weapons and stuff confiscated. But one cop believes he saw someone walking into the prison but he isn't too sure."

"Do you know who were the people imprisoned?" Helen asked.

"To my understanding," Winston started off. "The police showed me the database of the cellmates of that particular prison. The Underminer, who was eventually caught by the hopefuls, Bomb Voyage, Cascade, Gilbert Huph, and Xerek."

Both of the adults dropped their jaws to the ground. They couldn't believe all that they just heard. The fact that the next generation of supers caught The Underminer was very impressive to them. Bob linked the bombing to Bomb Voyage, but was unsure of who would ever let the Frenchman grab ahold of his weapons. Helen is amazed to know that Cascade was still around, for she was a former enemy during her prime.

"Gilbert Huph is with the villains?" Bob wonders in pure shock.

"Xerek…?" Helen says out of worriedness.

"Yeah…" Winston answers back. "None of their bodies were around after the detonation, so it is assumed that they have transported elsewhere. But, will you guys be ready to take on this task? I mean, you just finished…"

"You got it!" Helen says out of frustration. "I had a feeling that he would do this. Always capable of outsmarting others. Come on, Bob. Let's get a move on." Bob and Helen were about to walk away to the elevator when all of a sudden, Winston runs up to them and stops them.

"Wait, wait!" the businessman yells out. "There's something else you need to know..."

* * *

 **And that's where I end it off. I loved writing this chapter so much, that I stayed up to 4 AM writing majority of it, lol. A chapter heavy on detail...my specialty. I also hope you guys noticed the Fourth Wall being broken with that reference. If you didn't get that, Bob Odenkirk is the voice actor of Winston Deavor, and they both look similar to each other, hence why I used that. Again, thank you guys for the feedback! I am shocked to see so many reading this, you guys are 'incredible' (ha, get it?) So again, just a reminder, do vote in the poll about Syndrome so I, as well as other readers, can see what you think. Next chapter, it will focus more on the supers, since I covered mostly about the Unforgivables, so that should entice you. Till next time, folks!**


	3. A Happy Day

**Guess who's back? Back again? It is I, FlaminDead, and I want to apologize for the extremely long wait. I went through a lot of procrastination this summer, especially since I worked outside in the heat so I came back home with lack of energy to write. I hope you guys can forgive me. So, I just wanted to announce two things before I go on with the chapter. One, I changed the rating of the story from Rated T to Rated K+ or in other terms, Rated PG. I initially hypothesized that this fanfic would take a more sinister approach to the plot and would include crude humor instead of the subtle, yet appealing humor that would make younger kids laugh out loud. However, after rewatching the first (and second) film and finding out about the rating as well as writing this chapter, I realized that the fanfic lies along the PG rating, rightfully where it should be. I planned the rest of the fanfic after writing the first chapter and decided that It is as dark as the first movie but humorous as the second, so it will have an equilibrium of dark and funny moments/chapters, hence why this chapter is written in a much lighter tone, which brings me to my next point…**

 **The last two chapters were jam-packed in terms of events and I believed it was a bit unorganized, so what I decided to do is that after this chapter, I will organize chapters based on the pace and tone of the chapter. To explain, the first chapter was action-packed, the second was more dark, and this chapter will follow the lines of a light-toned, (hopefully) 'funny enough to give you readers a giggle or a smile' kind of chapter, which I think would be great for you guys especially so that the chapter isn't too messy. I will leave cliffhangers here and there but for every chapter, it is entirely dedicated and devoted to whatever I pace the chapter to be and what kind of tone it will follow. Without further ado, Chapter 3!**

* * *

"I need to tell you this before you run up to anyone," Winston says. He sighs, unprepared for what he is about to reveal. "Villains from all over the universe are working in cahoots with Xerek."

"I know what he's capable of," Helen responded. "...but he still stands no chance against the Incredibles. And we'll definitely have our own backup." She walks off with a smirk that amuses her husband. As they walk out of the building, Deavor is dancing with glee.

"Woo-hoo, another day for the Supers to save the city! Potentially even the world!"

Meanwhile, in the movie theatre, the kids are watching a thriller movie called "Asylum Frenzy" and are watching a scene where a doctor is about to maliciously cut off the fingers of the deuteragonist. Tony is holding Violet's arm, curling up in a ball and cowering in fear while Violet and Dash are wolfing down on the jumbo popcorn, amazed by the cinematography.

"I have to go…" Tony whimpered. "I can't watch this." He speedwalks to the lobby, terrified of what was about to happen.

"Tony, come back here," Violet whispered loudly as she stood up and tried to catch up to him for comfort. This distracts Dash from the large screen. He giggles for a good 10 seconds, not expecting that the 'brave' Tony couldn't sit to watch this scene.

"Sucker," Dash accidentally yells out which made the people around him annoyed due to being a distraction. They shush him so that he doesn't cause any further distractions. Dash looks down for a quick second out of embarrassment and munches on his popcorn.

"No! No! Don't kill the baby!" The audience starts to gasp and yell out.

"Oh, come on," Dash yells out. "You guys shush me and I have a small little voice, but you guys all yelled out and can't shush yourselves?" This, in turn, caused the whole audience to shush Dash once again. "That's crazy…" he whispers as he finally pays attention to the screen. What he saw made his jaw drop to the floor because he understood why the audience was yelling out about a baby. Because there was a baby that was in the scene that had no relevance to the plotline of the film. The doctor starts to laugh maniacally.

"Oh, look," the doctor said. "A cute baby. Is he here to save you, you silly woman?" The deuteragonist looks very confused but still feared for her fingers as well as the baby. The baby laughs at the doctor and tugs on his apron. He grabs the baby and cradles him under his arm. He grabs a largely-out-of-proportion pair of scissors and walks toward the defenseless woman.

"Baby, let's see how loud she screams," the maniac says to the baby, who in response gives out a mad look on his face. His skin starts to turn redder than a tomato and his teeth grows sharper as well as his body bulking up. He starts to attack the doctor and the audience cheers, happy that the female is saved.

"How did my brother get in the movie?" Dash spoke out loud in complete shock.

"That's your brother?!" One of the audience members yelled out. "Man, he is a superstar now! I need his autograph." Dash sprints out of the theatre door to tell his sister of what he witnessed. He runs out to see Violet and Tony hugging each other.

"Violet," he exhaustily says. "You need to come now and see this!"

"Not now, Dash," she responds. "I can watch it later on MyWorld, which is like YouTube, but created by Bing!"

"No, no, you don't understand!" Dash exclaimed. "Jack-Jack's in the movie!" Violet and Tony laughs it off.

"You're preposterous, kid," Tony says.

"Says the guy who left the theatre 25 minutes after it started!" Dash yells out. "Violet, you have to trust me. I'll do your chores for a day!"

Violet rolls her eyes. "Stay here," she tells Tony. Dash grabs her arm and sprints back to the theatre. He points at the movie screen which shows Jack-Jack still beating up the doctor as the audience is laughing their butts off. Just like Dash did when he found out about Jack-Jack, Violet is dumbfounded at the occurrence.

"Did mom and dad sign any papers last year?" Violet asked, to which Dash shook his head left and right repeatedly. "Jack-Jack! Come back here!" she yells out. He acknowledges his sister's voice, but in his monstrous state, he yanks the doctor arm and throws him with extreme brute strength. He uses his dimensional teleportation power to teleport the doctor through the screen.

"Oh my god!" one audience screams out. "The doctor is here, run for your lives!" The audience screams and empty out the theatre, scrambling and brawling to the door, leaving only Dash and Violet behind.

"Jack-Jack, come back before mom finds out about what happened," Dash screams out. Jack-Jack expresses a look of bewilderment and transforming back to his human form. He travels through the movie screen and back into the real world, crawling to his siblings. The doctor starts to stir from unconsciousness, opening his eyes to see the new surroundings. He notices Jack-Jack crawling closer to him, but also rubs his eyes because he believes he sees double, when in fact, two Jack-Jacks were approaching the maniacal doctor. The doctor shrieks in despair, stands up and tries to run through the screen but instead knocks himself out cold. Jack-Jack chortles at the hilarity of someone knocking himself out. Violet grabs Jack-Jack and the siblings walk out of the theatre to meet up with Tony.

"Hey, what happened in there that got everyone to leave?" Tony uttered with a tone of surprise. Violet and Dash look at each other and snicker.

"We can just say that when I walked in there," Violet responded, "...the doctor suffered a gruesome attack that disturbed everyone."

"Oooookay, then," Tony said. "Wait a minute, how is your brother here? Shouldn't he be with your parents?" Sweat beads were rolling off the forehand of Violet, who didn't know what to say. Having to cover up for her, Dash spoke up in a rushed manner.

"My mom was walking down the streets and had to get some groceries and so she gave me Jack-Jack to take care of him, but you didn't see me get him inside because you were so busy watching the movie and kissing Violet and-"

"I think he gets it now," Violet interrupted with an irritated expression. "But we can go over to my house and babysit this little booger. Isn't that right, Jack-Jack?" She asks her brother with a huge grin on her face. Jack-Jack snickers and wiggles his nose. Violet shakes her head as a way to signal Jack-Jack not to sneeze.

"Alright, great." Tony said as he smiled. "Let me just go to the bathroom and then we can leave."

"Sounds good!" Dash said as he holds his hand up, asking for a high-five. Tony chuckles and clenches his fist and fist-bumps his palm. As Tony walks off, Jack-Jack sneezes, with a lot of built-up mucus flying out like projectiles and landing on Dash. Dash expresses a look of disgust while Violet and her brother laugh very hard to the point of their abdomen hurting.

"Good one, Jack-Jack," Violet phrases, giving him a head rub as Jack-Jack smiles.

"Ugh, well, great…" Dash sighs out, a tad bit embarrassed at what has occurred.

* * *

Two hours later and in Metroville, Lucius Best is laying on the daycouch, dressed in dark blue jeans and his classic light blue turtleneck.

"What a day, Honey," Lucius yells out. "I saved the city like good times sake and now I am about to go to my first official bowling night."

"Uh-uh!" his wife shrieks. "You are not going to your 'bowling night' shin-dig tonight. You are staying home with me, you hear me?"

"But wait," the man who goes by Frozone at his superhero shifts. "This is legitimate bowling. We are going to a place called BowlderDash which is downtown. It will be myself, Bob, John, and Martin."

"Oh, no no no no no…" Honey responds. "Now I know you love to save the city and all that, and I love you for that, but you are still a pretty good liar. You ain't going and that's final! I wouldn't want you bowling into the gutters either, because that's how bad of a bowler you are. You need those bumpers if you went because every time we go, I always manage to whoop your butt so your big head better stay home with me tonight!"

Lucius, turning red from his wife's insult, groans in frustration and calls Bob.

"Hey, Bob, sorry but the wife said I am not allowed to leave the house. No bowling tonight."

"Don't worry, bud," Bob's static-y voice is heard from the other end of the conversation. "Helen doesn't believe me. She thinks that Martin and John do not exist so no bowling for me either."

"I bet you, our wives probably have their own 'bowling nights'" Lucius articulates. "Sooo, I guess I'll see you this weekend, huh?"

"Yup," Bob responds. "But instead of us saying bowling night, we got to say 'golf day'" Lucius chuckles in regards to that statement.

"Are you laughing at your own failed jokes again, Dave Chappelle?" Honey yells out from the bedroom.

"Got to go, see you later, Incredi-Bob." Lucius said in a hurry, thus ending the call. "Honey, will you stop? I am Lucius Best, a pure comedian that is in the ranks of Dave Chappelle!" His wife bursts out screaming in laughter. "See? I told you!" Lucius gets up from the couch and jogs over to the bedroom.

* * *

At DevTech, Winston is busy looking out of his large-panel glass window that exhibits the beauty of the city. Cars honking like it was Times Square, the black night cooling down the city, and the lights attracting a citizen's eyes. The businessman sits on his recliner chair and lays back so that his feet go atop the desk. He breathes out, disappointed that his sister Evelyn betrayed him but glad she was stopped before she corrupted the city. He shuts his eyes for a few seconds as he goes into deep thought.

 _Should I recruit more Supers before the barrage strikes?_

 _Should I bail my sister out?_

 _Who can I find to implement and create the latest technology for my Supers?_

"Excuse me…" a man loudly says in a heavy Asian accent, which scares Winston and makes him fall out of his chair and lose his train of thought.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Deavor asks as he looks up to see the man. He was in his late 20s with a full head of medium-length black hair slicked to the side. He is dressed in a business-casual suit and has a full-grown stubble and rectangular glasses. "Oh, I remember you! You are that scientist who invented the hottest new thing in the universe, a time-travel machine! Takamoto Katsumi, it's a great pleasure to meet you."

"Ah, yes," Katsumi said with an intrigued look. "This is a wonderful place, Winston. I came here to talk to you 'bout working with you." Winston's eyes widened as he tries to keep his composure. "I have many visions about creating technology for the greater good and I have heard about your goals with the superheroes. I want to help with that. I can help 'stablish newer heroes as well as have good technology for our existing heroes. My team from Japan can definitely help make a better world and help put a stop to villainy. So, what do you say, teammate?" He sticks out his hand, to which Deavor gleefully shakes.

"That's perfect!" the American businessman responds with enthusiasm. "This is the American Dream after all. Good thing your team signed with us, because the heroes have to deal with a new group of people led by a short man named Xerek. He has recruited from all over the world."

"Not a problem," Katsumi answers back. "We will help you and the heroes to save city and world." He winks and shakes the hand of Deavor's once again. "You know, we make pretty good team. We will be like peanut butter and jelly, mmmmmm."

"Uhhhh, okay," Winston laughs it off. "Listen, I think we will do something special here. Do you think you can build a heroes and villains database? You know, something that we can refer to?"

"Oh, yes!" the Japanese scientist answered. "The UL, otherwise known as the Unified Lands, has data records about every single person in the universe. Lucky you, I am apart of the group so I can log in and find you a specific search regarding heroes and bad guys."

"Great!" Deavor exclaimed. He grabs his laptop and slides it over to Katsumi. The scientist goes on the Internet and searches for the UL Database Agency in a secretive manner. He logs in and is now in the website that has a sky-blue interface and tabs on the side to select from such as 'Population', 'Surveys', and 'Geography'. Katsumi clicks on the 'Population' tab and a new page surfaces, with many filters to choose from to thin out a world population of 3.33 billion. He selects 'heroes' and 'villains' as his filters and as a result, only 2,508 people in the world were shown.

"Ahhh," Deavor murmurs, rubbing his chin with his fingers. "So this is the list! To test to see if it works, can you see if you find Karen Putt? Her Super name is Voyd if that helps…" Katsumi goes on the Search bar and types in Karen Putt which correctly filtered her. "So it does work! How about someone from Canada, eh?"

"No one in Canada says 'eh', Winston," Katsumi responds. He selects the specified country to find 15 heroes and villains.

"Hmmmm," Deavor says as he squints his eyes to see what the results are. "Moose, Professor Puck, Atomizer...These are some strange names." Winston chuckles to the chagrin of Katsumi.

"Alright, so you just want my team to make an very active database for us to refer to?" Katsumi asked. Deavor nods his head in approval. "Duly noted."

"Say, I have to ask you a question…" Winston starts off as he paces around the room, frowning. "Are you loyal and are you being honest to me? About joining me and wanting to help our Supers?" Katsumi stands up and looks at Deavor.

"100% truth," Katsumi replied. "I do wish to help create stuff for our Supers and establish newer ones. You know, I was thinking of establishing a Super with the power of passing through solid objects by wearing a skeleton costume. He or she would be called Xander Ray or as a nickname, X-Ray. And I was also thinking that I would rewire a person's suit so that they have precognition and power stealing abilities. I would call this Super 'Kid Agent'! Why do you ask though?"

Deavor turns his head back to look at Katsumi, who was grinning from ear to ear. "No reason," the owner of DevTech replies. "I really appreciate the cooperation though, Takamoto."

"Oh please, you don't have to just call me by my real first name," Katsumi answers back. "You can call me Kit Kat, Taka, The Kat, or Banzai Bonanza! See, I'm trying this new thing where I try to be as cool as the younger generation of kids." Deavor, enlightened by Katsumi's horrible attempt at humor, smiles and gives him a handshake. "I'll see you very soon with my team, Winston!" The scientist walks back to the elevator, happy to see a partnership forming between his company and DevTech.

Winston heads back to his chair, sits back and watches the busy streets of New Urbem empty out. He reassures himself that the Japanese scientific sensation is a trustable figure and wouldn't betray him unlike his sister.

 _I cannot wait to work with him and his team,_ Winston thinks to himself, while watching a plane fly by with a banner attached that said 'Thank you, Incredibles!' while hearing through his window a crowd of people cheering regarding the Supers' saving the city a day before.

* * *

 **And that should conclude this chapter right here. Honestly, I was a bit surprised I wrote this chapter in less than a day, but that proves to me that I can write just as quick as a river flow without distractions or procrastinating. It was also intriguing to write this lightweight chapter, because I saw myself smiling at the child-like humor, even though it wasn't extremely funny, but you can use your creative minds to imagine how the scene would look like. But anyways, thanks for reading everybody, and I will see you all in the next chapter :)**


End file.
